1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for requesting and obtaining data, and more particularly, to a data requesting apparatus including an image pickup unit and a method of requesting data using the data requesting apparatus, and a data obtaining apparatus including an output unit and a method of obtaining data by using the data obtaining apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the evolution of information technology, communication between at least two devices has become a normal occurrence. In addition, a home network has been realized, in which data or control commands may be transmitted between devices.
The home network enables efficient data sharing in that contents stored in one device can be used by another device, and functions provided in one device can also be provided in another device, and thus various functions may be used.
However, absent in the prior art is an efficient apparatus and method for data requesting and data obtaining in a home network. For example, when a data obtaining apparatus is a TeleVision that outputs sixty (60) image frames per second, it is difficult for a data obtaining apparatus in the prior art to accurately search for the desired data by only using time information.